The Secret Garden
by miikka-xx
Summary: Everyone knows, and still he denies himself of her. LuciferAlexiel. Complete.


**miikka-xx:** finished the manga a few days ago. this is the best otp ever.

**title:** the secret garden**  
rating:** T**  
summary:** Everyone knows, and still he denies himself of her. LuciferAlexiel.**  
disclaimer:** naaaw. kaori yuki can keep them.**  
warning(s):** general spoilers over the whole series.

* * *

_the secret garden_

* * *

Kurai knows.

The way Kira (no, _Lucifer_) stares into that ice crystal where the scent of sulphur cannot come near. That purifiying element infused within the sealing keeps the demons at bay, but still he comes forward to watch her unmoving figure, baring the stings of pain that nick his skin. Her form is naked for all, but not in the least arousing. For she is too cold, too distant, too cruel of a mistress to arouse passion. Yet here he stands, watching, waiting, listening, wanting...

Kurai knows, from the way Kira does not dare touch the crystal, bowing his head before leaving her, as if knowing his mistress has once again dismissed him from his presence.

* * *

Belial knows.

She coils up from the shadows and creeps along with her master, feeling a curling desire in her gut whenever he shoots the darkness a glare, as if expecting her to emerge from there. Lucifer's pace is quick and efficient, covering ground and killing those in his way - the demons, the angels, the humans - it doesn't matter, not to _him_.

He keeps walking, forward, until she can only see the silhouette of his back in the distance, and she wishes she could hold him back somehow, wrap her arms around him, but he's already out of her reach, heading for _that_ woman...

Belial knows, from the way Lucifer cuts down everyone in front of him with the deadly swiftness he had lended to _her_ millenia before.

* * *

Setsuna knows.

He looks down at the curving flesh of his new container, touching the full, red lips and dark locks that fall around his shoulders. He's seen the way Kira's voice chokes in that moment, seeing Setsuna trying to cut this black hair away, and the way his eyes fills with alarm and regret and need. And how he watches, before moving forward, grabbing, touching, not long enough to savour but still the movement startles Setsuna, who's never been this close to him without tears or violence or comfort between them.

Setsuna knows, from the way Kira watches him in this body, his eyes distant but piercing, and the way his fingers curl in the air, as if trying to catch one of the errant black locks that slip into the air, unnoticed by the holder.

* * *

Alexiel knows.

She sees Lucifel in the garden of Eden, standing dressed so impeccably, wielding the sword he will one day become. It is the second time he's arrived, and he holds his hand out to her - with this imploring look in his eyes - begging, pleading, _oh please come with me_ -

Or so she thinks, when she grasps that hand, and he pulls her against him, her naked form curving against him, pressing his mouth once again onto hers. Possession, like a warm blanket, covers her and she can't resist nor can she reciprocate - she is frozen against him, stuck between loving and hating him.

Alexiel know, from the way Lucifel kisses her hard in the garden of Eden, clutching her against him and whispering, 'I will free you' while she plans how to soon escape him after this.

* * *

Lucifer does not know.

His lip curls when they tell him that he loves her. He slaughters them coolly, as if cutting down their existence will rid him of these feelings that twist in the pit of his stomach like a restless snake. He thinks it is a fitting example, this forbidden affection between the King of Hell and the darling of God being represented by a coiling serpent.

So he kills and he hates and watches the world burn through distant eyes until she stands before him, in all her naked glory, and smiles at him slowly, though not coldly, until his dead heart is stuck in his throat - thundering until he can only manage shallow breaths.

'You foolish man,' she says and embraces him, and he chokes on her name in that one breath, trying to surpress these reactions, these emotions, from overwhelming him. He can't, though, and he finally gets it, finally understands when her pretty red lips kiss his ear, whispering, 'I was always free.'

Lucifer breathes and clutches her tightly against him, though she is merely an apparition that will vanish in any instant, returning back to her reincarnation. She was always free... always... for what reason, then, did he chase over the millenia, killing and reviving until his power diminished?

And Lucifer knows, from the way he feels himself succumb to her warmth and how he kisses her hard - desperate, frantic - and finally lets go of her when she kisses him back, gently, like a melancholic 'see you later' even though they know they never will.

* * *

**an:** i wish angel sanctuary had an epilogue. i would have loved to see how lucifer and alexiel ended up after. i mean, even_ sevotharte_ got an ending of sorts. (sigh) ah well.

drop a line! i love hearing what you guys think!


End file.
